El Acuerdo
by luna shinigami
Summary: El último día de grabación de Hannibal y las cosas se pueden salir un poco de control, más teniendo a Mads y Claire en el mismo Lugar. Mads Mikkelsen x Hugh Dancy Claire Danes x Hugh Dancy (Hannibal NBC)


_**EL ACUERDO**_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 _ **Ps. Este Fic tiene contenido pornográfico con un poco de violencia sexual y Malas palabras.**_

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Aunque no parezca al principio, es Madancy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era el último día de grabación en el set de Hannibal y se podía sentir la alegría de un ciclo contemplado, pero también la tristeza de quien va a dejar de compartir con los amigos y lo que ahora, podría considerarse una familia.

Bryan los había vuelto una unidad empática a través de la serie, los convirtió en familia, en personas que podían confiar unas en otras y que podían bromear hasta en las escenas más fuertes de la serie.

Ahora estaban allí, en el coctel de despedida, algo muy familiar, con más trago del que pudieran contar todos. Mads estaba con una jarra de cerveza en sus manos cantando disonantemente con Laurence y Aaron, siendo la sensación del lugar.

Hugh y Claire habían llegado un poco tarde para la celebración, aunque estando allí, el caballero ingles tomo un par de escoses mientras su esposa bien podía hacerle competencia a Mads con una jarra de cerveza parecida al del Danés.

Gillian y Caroline cuchicheaban entre ellas, y más de una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos al sentir el ciclo cerrarse.

Prontamente y mientras el alcohol y los ánimos iban incendiándose lentamente, la mano de Mads caía suavemente por el muslo de Hugh, o sus manos no podían alejarse mucho del inglés, aun con la presencia de la esposa rubia de dicho inglés.

Era inevitable, Hugh no era adepto a tomar y dos escoses lo habían dejando tarareando un poco con la lengua enredada y una sonrisa, tonta pero bella en los labios.

Era indudable que en verdad, entre Mads y Hugh había una atracción, incluso visible para su esposa; no era de extrañar de todas maneras que "Hannibal" y "Will" tuvieran tanta química en la pantalla, si esos dos solo veían por los ojos del otro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No tardo mucho, o al menos así parecía, en llegar la madrugada con todos sus colores oscuros, y con algunos tragos de mas, Hugh estaba absolutamente llevado por las suaves maneras de su esposa, la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, entrando en la habitación del hotel en Canadá, en aquel hotel donde había compartido días de su vida al lado de Mads.

La rubia agarro los preciosos bucles de su esposo, aquellos que eran la obsesión de más de una persona, hombre o mujer, delineo con sus dedos largos el precioso rostro de aquel muchacho que ella hizo hombre.

-Claire- susurro sintiendo como fue lanzado de un empujón a la cama, allí dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación del hotel, y muchas veces dentro del tálamo Nupcial, era ella quien mandaba y Hugh ciegamente obedecía sus designios como aquel amante esclavo que ella deseaba.

-Shh- le ordeno colocando sus largos dedos en la boca delgada y sentándose encima de él - dime algo- susurro en su oído - ¿has estado tocándote por Mads?-

Hugh quedo quieto de inmediato y abrió sus ojos azules como un cachorro, - Yo... yo... yo no- pero antes de que terminara de balbucear sintió una fuerte bofetada de su esposa.

-Piénsalo bien amor mío, no me mientas, porque lo sabré- le ordeno y se acercó agarrando con sus manos los bucles negros con dureza -se lo que hablan en las redes, estuvieron demasiados cercanos sin sus "esposas", se reunieron después de actuar para el rey Arturo y nunca han dejado de ser amigos - le beso violentamente - Mads siempre ve por ti, sé que ese semental Danés sueña con joderte-

-No digas eso... Mads es mi amigo- dijo aun sonrojado por la anterior actividad con los labios hinchados por el beso violento, aunque sus palabras le ganaron otra bofetada.

-¿solo un amigo? un amigo con el cual te besaste para una escena que jamás salió - susurro enterrando sus largas uñas en los hombros de su marido - no soy idiota Hugh, llevas años soñando suciamente con el bárbaro- le aseguro y ante la negativa de su esposo, dio dos bofetadas de nuevo - pero yo soy tu esposa y sé que necesitas... desnúdate- le ordeno levantándose de encima suyo y sentándose en un sillón, como una gran señora - no quiero verte prenda alguna-

Hugh fue retirándose una a una las prendas que llevaba en su cuerpo, fue como si se estuviera sacando a capas a William Graham quedando allí, desnudo, solo con su mirada contra su esposa, aun así su cuerpo mostraba una erección imposible de disimular.

Claire sonrió al verle, su esposo era tan pero tan predecible, aunque en este momento ni ella supiera y seguramente él tampoco el motivo de su erección, estaba entre sentir las órdenes de su mujer o pensar en Mikkelsen.

-en cuatro - ordeno haciendo la señal con su mano - encima de la cama, con tu precioso culo mirando hacia la puerta, las manos atrás-

Hugh le miro de nuevo con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos azules brillando de temor, pero también de anticipación, Claire era una diosa en la alcoba y muchas veces él dejo que ella mandara en la relación, él era obediente y muchas veces necesito de ella como guía.

Obedeció ¡Por supuesto que obedeció! Y tembló con anticipación al estar allí, en la cama, en cuatro completamente vulnerable, aún más vulnerable cuando sintió que una de sus finas corbatas, que ya estaban en su equipaje y que su esposa había sacado de este, ató sus manos.

Más vulnerable cuando una bufanda larga de color verde cubrió sus ojos.

Claire le había vestido con una corbata y una bufanda, y esa bufanda era la que más le gustaba desde Basic Instincts 2, claro tenía todas las gamas de color verde y ella, su rubia esposa lo sabía.

-te vez como una hermosa puta inglesa, Hugh- susurro en su oído la rubia, acariciando las deliciosas nalgas de su ofrecido esposo – seguramente jamás fuiste así con Anne… - susurro la americana jugando con el orificio de Hugh – eres tan hermoso- susurro en su oído – tan bello y único- susurro de nuevo, mordiendo el lóbulo de sus "encantadoras orejas" como había dicho el danés en algún momento.

Escucho el gemido de su esposo, uno casi agónico, queriendo moverse a través de las ataduras, pero en respuesta lo único que recibió fue una dura nalgada, dejando la piel blanca ligeramente roja.

-sé que necesitas esposo mío y vas a disfrutarlo- secreteo de nuevo y Hugh pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

Se alarmo, porque Claire estaba cerca de él… entonces ¿Quién había abierto la puerta?

-Claire…- dijo asustado, pero se ganó de nuevo un duro golpe.

-Tu callas y obedeces- la rubia jaloneo sus cabellos de nuevo – voy a darte lo que has deseado- musito.

La cama se sintió mover y Hugh movió sus brazos con fuerza. Habían tenido juegos fuertes con Claire, juegos en los que ella lo tomaba incluso con ayuda de juguetes, pero invitar a otra persona a la cama, no iba con él y su concepto de fidelidad.

Iba a reclamar, pero una boca ansiosa reclamo la suya, un aliento a cerveza y unos largos colmillos lastimaron sus labios.

Unas manos grandes delinearon su cuerpo y aunque con fuerza, distaban de la violencia de su esposa.

-Bon apettite- dijo Claire ya sentada en el sillón y disfrutando el espectáculo.

Su esposo, su hermoso esposo atado e indefenso encima de la cama con el hombre mayor que ella había traído solo para él.

Hugh gimió cuando la mano grande de aquel hombre anónimo bajo despacio hasta su miembro enhiesto y lo masajeo, mientras se rozaba contra su cuerpo, podía sentir el miembro ajeno entre sus nalgas, un buen miembro y gimió de nuevo, gimió derritiéndose por las atenciones dadas por aquel hombre.

Sus cabellos fueron jalados con posesividad y grito, cuando aquella boca dentada mordió su cuello con ganas, dejando una señal clara de posesividad.

Las manos del hombre le devoraban por completo, le poseían sin haberle penetrado y su cuerpo masculino y fuerte lo subyugaba, podía sentir en su espalda el vello del pecho y no pudo evitar pensar en Mads, en su buen amigo Danés.

El solo pensamiento hizo que moviera su atrevido trasero contra la masculinidad ajena, el solo pensar que era Mads quien estaba allí en ese momento y no cualquier desconocido.

Gimió con fuerza – ¡Mads!- un gritillo casi gutural y el hombre sin rostro enloqueció… apenas tacto un poco su ano, mientras lo embadurnaba de lubricante al parecer y luego le penetraba, y era más grande que los juguetes que usaba su esposa.

Era un dolor satisfactorio, sentir como cada centímetro de esa virilidad enhiesta entraba con posesividad por su estrecho canal que lo recibía jubilosamente, abriéndose despacio a la invasión.

No pudo evitar gritar de nuevo el nombre de su amigo, que gracias a su esposa, ahora disfrutaba de la fantasía de que era Mads quien le poseía salvajemente, que entraba en el sin pedir permiso, solo apoderándose de lo que hace años era suyo.

El ritmo fue de locura total, violento, firme, rápido, húmedo.

Podía sentir las manos ajenas en sus brazos atados y como le agarraba la cadera con fuerza para evitar el escape, como si él lo pensara.

Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más recibiendo al hombre, sus piernas se juntaban en el sonido erótico del vaivén varonil y brioso, su boca se abrió tratando de encontrar respiración en aquel acto sucio y pecaminoso, pero excitante.

-¡! Mads!… ¡! Mads!- gimió y grito queriendo aruñar y marcar al hombre que hacia su ilusión realidad.

Otra mordida en su cuello a modo de respuesta, y otra más, aquel hombre iba a marcarlo como al ganado y no pudo evitar pensar en la escena de digestivo, cuando marcan a Hannibal con el hierro hirviendo y luego en su gloriosa desnudes, acaba a todos solo por salvar a Will.

No pudo más, aquel vaivén salvaje y bárbaro, hizo que su cuerpo convulsionara en un orgasmo cegador, uno que hizo que su esfínter se cerrara con fuerza en aquel pene ajeno, como queriendo encarcelarlo dentro suyo y no dejarle marchar.

Por los gemidos y bufidos ajenos, podría saber que estaba cerca a su final y no se equivocaba, cuando en una estocada final, el pene ajeno le penetro hasta el fondo y le marco con su semen. El hombre no había usado condón y por el momento, no era la preocupación de Hugh.

Ambos quedaron agitados, con gemidos entrecortados en la cama. Sintió como el hombre le desataba despacio los brazos y luego los ojos.

Hugh los cerro, no quería verle el rostro anónimo al hombre que su esposa había traído. Pero una mano acaricio su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar en Mads de nuevo, así que despacio y con algo de miedo, abrió lentamente los ojos y le vio.

La sonrisa de Mads era suave y un beso fue directo a su cabeza, donde los bucles oscuros estaban húmedos.

-¿Mads?- susurro al sentir al danés.

-si… Claire me invito a una velada interesante- dijo besándole los labios y Hugh giro un poco su rostro viendo la sonrisa burlona de su esposa así que bajo la mirada un poco, a pesar del suave tacto del hombre que plagaba sus fantasías, con aquel cabello ya plata.

-cuídalo, le gustan los mimos después de follar… yo regresare a la fiesta- la rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación, mientras el mayor solo prodigaba besos suaves y a veces posesivos en Hugh, un inglés que volvió a tomar en esa madrugada, hasta dejarlo sin aliento en la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mads bajo al salón donde aún quedaban rezagos de la fiesta y la vio, la esposa de Hugh, se acercó a ella y la jalo hacia un rincón apartado de las miradas inquietas, no que hubiera muchas debido a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido por los congéneres.

-¿Por qué la cara de funeral? – Le pregunto la rubia – ¿No te gusto joderte a mi marido?

Mads tomo a Claire por los hombros y la estampo con brusquedad contra la pared – Yo no me jodi a tu marido- gruño salvajemente y Claire apenas se lamio los labios, sabía que ese espíritu bárbaro escondido detrás del agradable bailarín y actor era lo que enloquecía a Hugh – sabes porque lo hice, pero no permitiré que metas a otro hombre en la cama de Hugh-

-Hugh me obedece…es mi perra- le dijo ganándose de nuevo otro azote contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien Claire, no pretendo entrometerme en su matrimonio, en este medio aún es muy difícil ser homosexual o bisexual, pero no voy a permitir que metas a otro hombre en la cama de Hugh, ese lugar es mío- luego jalo los cabellos lacios rubios – hazme caso Claire, porque te puedo asegurar que puedo ser más celosos que Hannibal Lecter- le aseguro – Hugh es mío…. –

Claire asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, el danés era demasiado caliente, y era un más caliente verlo joderse a su esposo.

Cayó al suelo cuando Mads le soltó, regresando a la fiesta y solo pudo sonreír.

Amaba a Hugh, pero sabía que parte del corazón de su esposo estaba con el Danés, a todos podían mentirle pero los ojos de William Graham mirando a Hannibal Lecter, no era la mirada de dos personajes enamorados, era la mirada de Hugh enamorado de Mads, lo supo antes de casarse con él, siempre lo había sabido.

No iba a separarse de su esposo lo amaba demasiado para dejarle, pero le había dado un buen amante, después de todo en Hollywood es muy normal.

Acomodo su vestido y silbo, subiendo a la habitación. Quería ver como quedo su dulce esposo luego de la faena con el bárbaro Danés.

Eran calientes, ella lo sabía, joder hasta las Fannibals lo sabían, claro que ella sería la única que podía verlo en HD.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary

Fin... xD mal porno xD hoy estuve dándole vueltas y no pude pensar en otra cosa que en porno de ellos dos, espero no haber estado tan mal xD.

Besos.

Luna Shinigami


End file.
